


Moped

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some fans bought Gabe a moped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another old Tumblr prompt: "william/gabe, includes the line 'drive safe, okay?'" As always, I don't write bandom anymore, but I thought I'd share this for the sake of those who are interested.

Some fans bought Gabe a moped.

William has no idea how they managed to afford it, but they did. It’s shiny and loud and purple. Just the way Gabe likes… Everything, really.

“You’re not actually going to ride that thing, are you?” William asks incredulously as he watches Gabe straddle the moped’s seat, strapping on the unicorn-horned helmet that the fans so thoughtfully provided. At least he doesn’t completely disregard basic safety rules, William supposes. He nods gratefully over at the fans that are still hanging out in the parking lot with them. One of them notices and offers William a small thumbs-up, but the others are too busy watching Gabe.

“Fuck yeah I’m gonna ride it!” Gabe announces loudly, turning back to give William his biggest shit-eating grin. “When have you _eeeever_ known me not to ride things, Papi?”

The fans all lose their shit, giggling at Gabe’s innuendo. William just rolls his eyes.

“Gabe, c’mon,” he answers, keeping his voice level. Somehow it always falls to William to be the adult in these situations.

“Do you even know how to drive a moped?”

For once in his life, Gabe is slightly more serious as he looks over at William.

“Don’t worry, bro! We rode these all the time back in Uruguay. I know what I’m doing.”

“Well, okay…”

William isn’t quite convinced, though. And apparently, Gabe can tell, because he gets up from the moped, ditches the helmet, and walks over to William. Before William can say or do anything else, Gabe is standing right there in his personal space, one arm around his waist and the other gently tilting his head up. William is sure that the fans are going nuts, even though he can’t see them right now.

“Hey, Bilvy, I’m gonna be fine,” Gabe murmurs. “Would it make you feel better if i just drove it around here in the parking lot first?”

William nods, gripping Gabe closer.

“Yeah… Yeah, that would help. Thanks, G.”

“Anything for you, Becky-Baby.”

William laughs at that, and Gabe smiles gently down at him. He plants the smallest kiss against Bill’s nose before heading back to the moped and replacing his helmet.

“Hey, Gabe!” William calls. The Cobra singer turns to look back at him, tilting his head.

“What is it _noooow_?” he asks, back to being the overdramatic, immature Gabe that the fans know and love so well. William laughs, his fear from before dissipated.

“Drive safe, okay?”

Gabe nods and flashes William a thumbs-up before revving the moped as obnoxiously as possible and taking off into the parking lot.

As it turns out, Gabe wasn’t lying about knowing his way around a moped. He stays out there with William and the fans for hours, entertaining them doing wheelies and donuts.


End file.
